thejacobsurgenorfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Steve
Green Steve (Real Name: Carter Jones) is a Herobrine-like figure that stalks Minecraft players, giving off paranormal feelings, he was born in America on the 3rd of March of 1997. Occupation Slave of Herobrine and brother of The Red Steve. History *2015: You belong to me In 2015 Carter and Aiden (Red Steve before) had bought Minecraft for the PC, they played together a lot and even shared scary stories of Herobrine, Carter used to have a Steve skin with a green shirt and Aiden used to have a Steve skin with a red shirt. One day Carter was mining when he stumbled across a sandstone temple, he dug through the dark blue wool and fell onto the pressure plate and was teleported to a bedrock room, he looked confused, until Herobrine appeared in front of him and glitched his screen, causing the game to crash, his computer began to shake as Herobrine reached through the computer and pulls Carter in, as he was pulled in he took the form of his Minecraft skin, a green Steve, he kept falling and falling until he landed on a minecart, Herobrine pulled a lever, sending him into a spiralling minecart ride in the nether, it went on for a 30 seconds until Carter came to a bridge, Herobrine placed down a 2 blocks of TNT and set them off, causing the bridge to explode, Carter was thrown off his minecart and plunged into the lava, as Herobrine did something strange, he erupted the lava as it shot up through the ground, breaking the stone and dirt until Carters body flew out of ground and landed in the dirt, Herobrine teleported up next to him and started to revive him, he then morphed Carters body into a regular Steve skin, except his skin was coated in an emerald texture, he woke up, his eyes as dark as night itself, he bowed down to Herobrine as he smiled evily. Green Steve was then sent to kill his brother, Aiden encountered Green Steve who said many creepy things, and ended up pulling him into the game where he killed him by trapping him around TNT, Aiden was revived by Herobrine who re-created him into The Red Steve, and was re-united with his brother again. Relationships *The Red Steve Green Steve cares for his brother and protects him whenever he is in danger, such as a player nearly defeating him. Physical Description *Minecraft Form: Green Steve appears to be a regular Steve mob except his skin has an emerald texture to it, from top to bottom, he has pitch black eyes that stare into players souls. *Pony Form Green Steve looks like his regular counterpart, he still retains his emerald green texture and black eyes. Personality Green Steve doesn't think much as he normally guards Herobrine's throne room along with his brother, however he thinks highly of his brother and master. Powers/Skills *Teleportation Green Steve is able to teleport from short to long distances and uses it to his advantage to teleport in front of his victim to scare them and crash their computer, he can also use this to get away from anything. *Hacking Green Steve is able to hack into computers and mess with codes and use them to create multiple errors, this allows him to reach through the computer and pull people into the game. *Lightning Green Steve can summon lightning or any type of lightning bolts to strike his victims down to the ground and paralyze them, he can summon multiple bolts of lightning and even form them together to create a massive bolt of lightning. Weapons When it comes to weapons Green Steve uses a hand crafted emerald sword. Type Of Villain Green Steve falls under Eight types of Villains. Undead Villain, Internet Villain, Creepypasta Villain, Video Game Villain, Slave, Homicidal, Murderer and Stalker. Theme Song "8-Bit Demolition Inevitable" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vbLD2ex5iU4 Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dm8k0epyZcQ&index=17&list=PLpWRRYk0UkPgIEG6MzmwO_ASdaW_UWlpj Green Steve Quotes "Hello Brother" "I A M C O M I N G" Trivia *Green Steve used to buy Minecraft merchandise. Category:Villains Category:Minecraft Category:Creepypasta